Hearts Collide
by btrrulestheworld
Summary: 1st Fan Fiction Jemily :
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Fan fiction so be nice to me read and review to give me feedback or if it is good let me know I'll try working more often but I am a busy girl I know that the Grammer is Totally wrong but I am just doing this for FUN THANKS!

This is a continuation of this past episode "The Master Returns" in Emily's POV

Emily's POV

Walking Behind Kevin and Mike as they drag Jayden to lay down on the chairs. Looking at him in pain as a tear trickles down my face hate seeing him so hurt wishing that I could help him that I could take the blow for him like I always did. Walking away towards my room to grab my flute, then outside sitting on the bench playing it. I know everyone thinks that I like mike but my heart and soul belong to Jayden Shiba our red ranger. Sitting outside playing my flute for a good hour until I hear footsteps from behind seeing Mia. Hey Em, you ok? Mia asked. I nod yea how is Jayden? He's resting in the recovery room said Mia. I don't want to go through this again for a while I try putting on a brave face, but while Jayden's out of commission we have to pick up the slack getting up knowing what to do. Going to my room putting on my training uniform then out back working with the dummies.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Walking into the living room seeing everyone sitting there hey guys Ji looks at me, and noticed I have been working hard. Emily can you take this to Jayden holding up a Tray of food, and has some medicine for him. I nod ok walking to Ji grabbing the tray nervous, since I haven't seen him since we brought him in seeing him lay there sleeping. Putting the tray on the table seeing his bare torso but bandaged trying to not cry again moving the chair from the corner sitting there watching him rubbing my hand on his seeing his eyes flutter moving my hand, Jayden? How you feel practically knowing the answer but hating the fact that Master Xandried did this to him. Jayden looks at me trying to sit up but yelling in pain holding his hand, trying to help him up to take the pills to ease his pain. Hoping it eases his pain. Thank you Em he whispers as he rubs my hand not realizing that my hand is still in his, I nod no problem Jay, let's lay you back down helping him lay down. Ji, Jayden's Awake! I shout as everyone runs into the room surrounding his bed. Mike is on the other side of Jaydens bed noticing that my hand is in Jaydens as he beings to get jealous.

A/N so recap! Emily likes Jayden, Jayden likes Emily, Mike likes Emily, a lil of Kevin and Mia soon this is gonna get interesting it will start going up in Ratings also as we go ALONE thanks! Btrrulestheworld

Read and Review…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Aqua Sweetie 1994 & LunarFairyPrincess1989 for the review

**A/N** so I decided to do Mikes POV for this Chapter hope you like it

**Mike's POV**

Walking through the house trying to Avoid Jayden at any cost. Seeing Em walk into the recovery room yet again to spend her free time with Jayden I growl between my teeth and go outside to work on my moves with the dummy to calm my anger not wanting Jayden to get Emily. Seeing Kevin as I almost hit him hard with a kick as I miss the dummy. Shoot Kev I'm sorry man. "Dude what's wrong with you this isn't you? You haven't visited Jayden this whole wk. he's been in recovery, and it seems like your avoiding him?" Kevin asked sitting on the bench. "its nothing I just wanna strengthen my moves to match yours and Jayden skills" I say lying through my teeth.

Walking away going into my room playing my video games hearing the team in the living room talk about me with Emily as I hear a knock knowing who it is but ignoring it not wanting to talk to her thinking she will tell me what im dreading to hear.

**Emily's POV**

Mike can we talk I yell through the door standing for a few more minutes then walk away towards everyone he isn't wanting to talk I guess he knows that it gets boring at hell in there that's why im spending time my free time with him I better go get some tea for him let me know when mike walks out of his room thanks walking away into the kitchen hi Ji grabbing the tea thankyou walking back to the recovery room happy jayden is sitting in bed and hopefully getting stronger each day I smile pouring both of us tea I hope you get out soon Jay rubbing his hand he nods and smiles at me leaning forward almost touching his lips with mine hearing footsteps pulling away looking back seeing Mike. Mike? He runs out the door Mike wait, lets talk running to the door but he is gone. Going back to sit with Jayden im sorry Jay "don't be Em." holding my hand as I tear up laying my head on the edge of his bed as I Watch the time go by shutting my eyes mike still hasn't came back and its already midnight looking up seeing Jayden asleep getting up kissing his cheek as I walk away to my room getting my pjs on laying in bed thinking it's going to be a sleepless night knowing Mike her team mate and friend still has yet to come home

**Mikes POV**

Meanwhile sitting at a bar drinking and trying to pick up chicks to talk to and try to get Emily out of my mind god they probably kiss every chance they get. Seeing a girl 5'4 black hair brown eyes walking towards me hi I'm Mike and you are Hot! I'm Jasmine she replies pursing her lips together pulling out the stool for her and talking with her to know her more.

**A/N**

So im gonna stop there let me know what you think by sending me a review and what you want to happen with Jayden and Em, Mike and Jasmine, and Kevin and Mia? xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A/n I know I haven't really been writing major writer's block but trying my hardest to get out of my Writers block so here's Chapter 3 of Hearts collide

xoxo

Chapter 3

Mikes POV 

Walking into the Shiba house around 5am still hammered from drinking with the gorgeous Jasmine thank god Ji's gave us a wk. off with Jayden out of commission and no Nighlok attack with master xandred in the Sanzu River. Tip toeing into my room seeing Emily's light still on wondering why she is still up walking to her room knocking on the door.

Emily walks to the door opening it where have you been Mike everyone's been worried about you?

M) It doesn't matter where I have been why are you still up just got back to your room from seeing Jayden your boyfriend or lover or whatever he is. Saying in a pissed off mood that Jayden got to Emily first.

E) No I've been lying in bed wondering why you ran and why you didn't come home until now.

M) No reason I just walking in on the girl that I thought I liked kiss our team leader. Biting his tongue not meaning to say out loud

E) Oh Mike I'm sorry but I don't like you like that your more of a older brother to me I like Jayden and before you say anything we didn't kiss after you left we just talked and then I left and went to my room that's all that happened

M) Well ok I guess were better off being your honorary brother hugging her kissing her cheek.

E) Smiling thank you Mike for understanding I'm going to sleep goodnight Mike

M) Night Em.

Seeing Emily close the door and her light turning off walking to my room laying on my bed thinking about Jasmine she was so hot and nice and an amazing Kisser smiling as I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Mia's POV

Waking up at 6am walking towards Kevin's door to see if he wanted to take a jog together since I miss hanging out alone with him knocking on the door

K) Opening the door just in his boxers seeing Mia oh my god I'm sorry Mia what did you want trying to hide behind the door.

M) Giggles well I was wondering if you wanted to take a morning jog because you know Mike will probably stay in his room to play Video Games, Emily will be with Jayden in the infirmary, since she hasn't left his side since Ji gave us the week off.

K) Sure Mia meet me in the Living room in 30 minutes

M) Great see you soon turning and smiling walking back to my room to change into my jogging uniform

Meeting Kevin in the living room I was thinking 5 miles then train in the park a little bit what do you think?

K) That sounds perfect Mi smiling and walking out the door.

Emily's POV

Waking up at 9am getting into my yellow tank top and jeans with a white short sleeved Jacket over my tank top walking out hi Ji

Ji) good morning Emily

E) do you have any breakfast to be brought in to Jay

Ji) pointing to the full tray with cereal, pancakes, eggs and sausage with a big glass of OJ

E) Ji got enough food I giggle as I pick up the tray walking to the infirmary morning Jayden I smile as I see him smile for the first time since the accident

J) Morning Em

E) Brought you some breakfast setting the tray on his lap stroking the hair out of his face I'm sorry sitting down with my hands in my lap

J) Its ok Em thanks beginning to eat so how is the others they haven't really came to see me

E) I don't know Mike he was out until 5 I think he was drinking, Kevin and Mia I think they have a little crush on each other but I think Mike needs a girl instead of his Video Games

J) Yea Kev and Mia has had some kind of spark between them and mike he's just being responsible you know he doesn't want her to get into harm like his friends

E) Yea maybe your right like always I'm going to go train a little bit but I'll come in afterwards you know after my shower standing up walking away to change and then the dojo

a/n

well that's it please review and I know grammar really sucks I hope this makes it easier to read xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/n so thanks for all the nice reviews I just have a quick question for you readers, after some point I wanna have a little twist please review on what you think my twist should be and maybe in the upcoming Chapters you'll be reading your twist xoxo _

Emily's POV

Walking back to the infirmary after practicing with the dummies hey Jayden walking in seeing Ji and Jayden talking in hushed tones.

E) Oh sorry I'll just walking away to my room grabbing my laptop to write Serena a letter

Dear Serena,

The Shiba house has been a ton of fun. Jayden thinks Mia and Kevin are going to get together. It's been a few days since Master Xandred came to earth and Jayden got hurt I feel horrible for him he's been in pain. But I've been keeping him company every day in the room just so he doesn't get bored. Oh and we almost kissed I so wanted the kiss to happen too but mike interrupted and we haven't done anything since. Well I think Ji might be done talking to Jayden, I wonder what about? But I love you get better soon

Love,

Emily

Hitting send getting up and closing my laptop walking out Ji is everything ok is Jayden able to get out of the room?

Ji) in a few more days Emily

E) I nod in understanding I promised jay I'd hang with him after I worked out I smile going to the infirmary hey Jayden

J) Hey Em he smiles at me come sit

E) I heard you're able to get out of bed in a few days that's so exciting

J) Yea I'm kind of sick of the bed

E) I giggle yea I know what you mean maybe if I beg Ji he'll let us walk in the garden to sit

J) Maybe.

E) ok I'll be right back I smile getting up running to the kitchen Ji can I take Jayden outside to the garden for some fresh air

Ji) I don't know Emily he isn't the strongest right now

E) oh come on Ji I'll be right there with him if anything happens I'll run for you and mike I just hate seeing him cooped in that room its already been 3 days and a few more till he's all the way recuperated please.

Ji) okay Em but if 1thing happens come get me immediately

E) smiling I will thanks Ji running to the infirmary Jayden come on pulling the covers off putting my arm around him to help him up and walk out with him to the garden sitting him on the bench as a cool wind hits the both of us. It's so nice out here I smile

J) Yea thanks Em for taking Ji into letting me outside grabbing her hand holding it

E) That's what I'm here for I smile squeezing Jayden's hand

Looking into the garden

J) hey Em

E) Yea Jayden turning my head before I feel his lips on mine kissing back slowly I pull back smiling kissing his lips in a peck then laying my head on his shoulder.


End file.
